Soundless Music
by Akkadia
Summary: Shuichi is torn in two different directions after he's blamed for something he didn't do. What will happen win his idol comes to his rescue? Will Shuichi go with the one who helps him or return to the one he believe he truely loves? STORY HAS FINALLY BEEN UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay since I have never attempted this before I'm going to take a hand at a Gravitation fic! This one will be pretty interesting. Why? Because the outcome of the entire story will be up to my readers! Yep whatever you guys say close to the climax of the story goes! I just hope you all like it!

Chapter 1: Beginning Problems

It was silver. It was big. It was shiny.

It was making Shuichi want jump out a window.

"What do you mean you still haven't finished the lyrics? The release of Bad Luck's next single is nearing and you know how the President is when we don't deliver on time." Mr. Sakuno asked having gone into one of his states of mind again.

Shuichi took a step back. It moved forward. He took another step, it edged closer. "Mr. K, I have a question for you?"

"Yes what is it?"

"I'm supposed to go finish the lyrics to the new song is that correct?" Shuichi asked his eyes wide at the mere sight let alone side of it.

"Yes you are the vocalist and lyricist of the group Bad Luck so I suggest you get to work." K answered.

Shuichi took a breath and stepped forward. "Then would you be so kind as to set that thing down and let me get to the table so I can finish writing the lyrics?"

Hiro held back a chuckle as he plucked at his guitar. Earlier that day Shuichi had claimed he had yet another argument with his lover and roommate Eiri Yuki over something that should have just easily been settled. But then again this was Shuichi they were talking about. The magenta haired prodigy had entered NG studios drowning in his own tears and had been greeted by their manager 'K' and his newest addition to his collection; a flashy new machine gun.

To Hiro's surprise Shuichi's tears had not been because of Yuki but because hadn't finished the lyrics when they had been due that morning. It had taken all of Mr. Sakano's-their producer- begging to give Shuichi three more days to finish the lyrics. The guitarist of Bad Luck had seen the song so far and was mildly surprised his best friend could have come up with the lyrics. It still had a ways to go but it was definitely a work in progress.

"What else do you have to add to the song Mr. Shindou?"

"I'm finishing the last verse but I've hit a dead end." Shuichi answered, his eyes scanning over the piece of paper mouth muttering the words to himself as he read. The song had been one of his best and he had decided once it was finished he was going to dedicate it to Yuki. But thanks to the fact he and Yuki were now giving each other the silent treatment he knew his plan wasn't going to go very well. Shuichi knew the cause of the argument had been pointless but he still couldn't shake that feeling. Yuki was starting to hate him again. That feeling had been confirmed last night.

_"Yuki I'm home!" Shuichi entered the foyer of the apartment and he slipped off his shoes. "Yuki are you here?"_

_"In here you stupid brat."_

_Shuichi tensed up when he heard the word 'brat'. He knew immediately something was wrong. The voice had come from the study where he wasn't allowed unless given permission. Sure he would go in there to clean but he would never touch any of Yuki's work and he made sure to stay away from the laptop. Thinking the writer was working on yet another novel the lead singer of Bad Luck figured it would probably be best to just leave him alone. "Okay I'll just go for a walk I need to brainstorm for my lyri-"_

_"Get in here."_

_Shuichi stopped. That tone, he knew that tone. Yuki was going to throw him out again. "Don't worry I'll stay at Hiro's until you want me to come back." It was routine by now and he was going to break it by leaving before he was kicked out._

_"I said get in here you moron."_

_Shuichi sighed. "Yuki let's just skip the foreplay. I'll leave. That's what you want isn't it?"_

_"What I want is to know why you think you had the right to move my rough draft for my newest novel." Yuki said having exited his study._

_Shuichi turned around surprised. "What are you talking about? I never moved it. I glanced at it when I was cleaning the other day and noticed a small grammar mistake so I fixed it but I never moved it."_

_Yuki stepped away from the door and lit a cigarette. "Look I had my meeting yesterday with my editor. During that time you were instructed to clean the apartment. Before I had left for said meeting the beginning pages for my newest rough draft were sitting neatly on the corner of my desk. I came home just today to find said draft missing." He took a drag on the cigarette and blew the smoke out coolly. "I've put up with your idiotic stunts but this is taking it way too far."_

_/_

_"You mean it's gone?" Shuichi's eyes widened for a moment before he raced into the study and started to tear the room apart. "It can't be gone it was here when I left for the meeting with President Seguchi."_

_Yuki stood in the doorway again, his golden eyes narrowed with irritation. He removed the cigarette from his mouth after taking yet another drag. "Get out."_

_Shuichi stopped in mid motion and turned around. That tone. That tone scared him. Never before had Yuki used that tone before. "Yuki?"_

_"I said get out. I don't ever want to see your face again." Yuki said. "I've had enough of you."_

_Shuichi felt his eyes brimming with tears but he held them back. After being in the on and off relationship with the guy he knew not to argue when it came to Yuki's demands "I'll send someone for my things later." Without another word he walked into the bedroom and grabbed his pillow he had brought with when had first moved in with Yuki and a sweatshirt from the closet. He paused only to slip his shoes on and turned to see Yuki burning holes into them. "I'm sorry Yuki." Without waiting for an answer the vocalist walked out the door. When he was a fair distance from the apartment he collapsed in the middle of the sidewalk and let the tears flow._

_The night had been cold, so cold he had been glad he had thought of grabbing a sweatshirt. Shuichi pulled out his cell phone in hope to call Hiro but his face fell when he saw how low the battery was. Knowing he didn't have any money for a payphone, let alone a cab the pinkette started walking towards the park where he would often go to get inspired. The park was deserted luckily and Shuichi sat down on the park bench. He pulled out his notebook. After writing most of the song, which he knew was due the next day he felt his eyes grow heavy. _

_"Guess I'll have to finish this later." He closed the notebook and tucked it into his sweatshirt. A yawn escaped the singer's lips and he curled up on the bench using his pillow. If luck stayed on his side the sun would wake him up and he wouldn't be late for the meeting with the other members of Bad Luck. _

"Shuichi are you okay?"

Shuichi snapped himself out of his trance and turned to see Hiro giving him a look of concern. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine just brainstorming." He put on a happy face and turned to look at his best friend. "Don't want to keep everyone waiting." Seconds later his body was shaken by a long coughing fit.

Hiro was at his best friend's side in a matter of seconds. "Shuichi?"

Shuichi reached up and placed his hand on his throat. "That really hurt."

Fujisaki glanced over from his keyboard. "Are you all right Mr. Shindou?"

Shuichi nodded as he stood up. "Yeah I think so." He started for the door. "I'm going to buy something from the vending machine. I didn't get breakfast this morning."

"Okay just hurry back." K said now using a cloth to polish 'his baby'.

Shuichi stepped out of the room headed towards the vending machine stopping seconds later when he remembered he didn't have any change on him. He didn't have any money. "Damn it I left my wallet at Yuki's place." The thought of the blonde writer crossing his mind almost brought tears to his eyes but instead another coughing fit seems to beat it and he found himself leaning against the wall to support himself. Seconds later he could feel his head starting to spin. Not knowing what was going on Shuichi tried his best to stand up which turned out to be the wrong choice of action. Seconds later the singer found himself falling…

A/N:There you have it! Not much for the first chapter but I promise things will get better! If anyone wishes for me to continue 3 reviews= chapter 2


	2. Major pain and Problems

A/N: Okay I'm aware I haven't updated to chapter 2 on this since June but I have been extremely busy with my other stories and events happening off line. Plus I had major writer's block and I wasn't even sure if I could continue this story. If any one is still interested I hope you enjoy chapter 2!

MESSAGE TO REVIEWERS KC: Okay you said you didn't think I should 'hold my fic hostage for reviews'. I have reasoning's behind asking for reviews for future chapters. It takes a lot and mean a LOT for me to come up with even one chapter sometimes and if I don't get any feedback on a story I'm writing I don't want to strain myself to continue it if there will be no point or if I can work on other stories at that time. I ask for 3 reviews because it makes me feel proud of my stories, it inspires me and brightens my day. (Whew) I just wanted to get that off my chest.

Disclaimer: Me own Gravitation? (Starts laughing like an idiot for 5 minutes straight. Lawyers look at each other then authoress) Oh you want to know if I'm saying it's true. Nope it's all-false and that's the truth!

Chapter 2: Major Pain and problems

"Here put him down on this couch."

"He looks pretty bad. Are you sure we shouldn't take him to the hospital?"

"We can't risk him being exposed to the media or any of the fans of the group."

Shuichi could hear voices. He couldn't see anything considering he felt to weak to open his eyes but his hearing was working perfectly and he recognized the voices.

"Tohma should I get him anything?"

"Just stay next to Ryuichi. I'm sure being watched over by his favorite singer should help him approve some. " Tohma answered. "I need to speak with the other members of Bad Luck. I'm sure they're wondering where their lead singer has been whisked off to."

Ryuichi sat down on the floor next to the couch where an unconscious Shuichi was passed out cold. He looked down at the stuffed rabbit sitting in his lap. "Mr. Bear do you think Shuichi's sick?"

As usual the stuffed rabbit said nothing in response giving that ever-lasting blank look back at the lead singer.

Ryuichi looked at Shuichi and sighed. He couldn't believe what had happened.

_"Ryuichi that was good." Tohma said stepping away from his keyboard. "I think we got that track down." He turned to Noriko. "Why don't we take a ten minute break refresh ourselves and get back to work?"_

_Even before Noriko could have a chance to answer the lead singer of Nittle Grasper was on his feet his stuffed animal in his hands and out the door. Noriko and Tohma called after the singer who responded, "Bathroom!"_

_Ryuichi walked towards the bathroom to take care of business. On the way back he closed his eye and began humming a tune that had come to mind. He became so lost in the music he didn't' realize there was something or rather someone lying in the middle of the hallway and the brunette fell face first on the white tile floor. "Ouch."_

_Turning around to see what he had tripped over Ryuichi held back a gasp. Lying right in front of the vending machines was a passed out Shuichi Shindo. "Shuichi?" He moved to shake the other singer but received no response. "Shuichi this is no time to sleep." he shook the pink haired singer again but again received no response. Panic began to rise in the singer's throat and he reached for his phone dialing the first number he could think of._

_"Did you get lost on your way to the bathroom? It's been over ten minutes we need to-"_

_"Tohma you need to come to the vending machines right away. I found Shuichi."_

_"That's fine Ryu but you can visit with him later okay."_

_"No he's passed out in front of the machine and he's not responding."_

_"He probably passed out from exhaustion. You've done that yourself a few times remember?"_

_Ryuichi noticed the other singer's skin was rather pale. He reached down to feel the younger man's forehead and winced. "I don't think that's it Tohma. I think he has a fever."_

_"I see. Stay there. I'll be there in a few minutes."_

_The two hanged up and Ryuichi moved to put Mr. Bear underneath Shuichi's forehead to make him a makeshift pillow for the time being._

_Minutes later Tohma appeared at the end of the hall and when he saw the state his former client (Tohma is no longer president) he picked up his pace. "Ryuichi let me take a look." He said once he had reached the other two. Looking over he noticed the unconscious man was indeed very pale and his forehead was not cool in the least. "Let's take him back our room. Bad luck's recording and office is too far. Can you carry him?"_

_Ryuichi nodded. "Yep just give me a hand getting him on my back." With some effort and help from Tohma the brunette soon had the pinkette on his back. "Let's go."_

_When they returned to their room Noriko was nowhere to be found. "She had to leave early; family trouble." Tohma had explained. "Here place him on the couch." He walked over to a closet and pulled out a small blanket and pillow. "Here use these. It's a good thing I thought of putting this in here in case we ever needed to crash at the studio."_

_Ryuichi carefully set Shuichi who was still out onto the couch and adjusted the pillow. He turned to Tohma to see what they should do next._

Despite being rivals in the music business Ryuichi did care for the other lead singer very deeply and was beyond worried. Before he could get too lost into his thoughts he head a faint moan coming from behind him. Looking up he could see Shuichi's bright green eyes become visible. "Shuichi!"

Shuichi groaned and placed a hand against his temple. "Oh I like crap. Where am I?" His voice was hoarse and soon grew worse as a coughing fit erupted from his mouth.

Ryuichi stepped back giving the other singer some room. Once Shuichi's coughing had calmed down for the moment the brunette poured him a glass of water from a pitcher sitting in the center of the table. "Here drink this. You probably need it."

Shuichi accepted the water gratefully. He drank it surprisingly slow despite his sore and parched throat. Once over half the water was gone he looked around. "Where am I?"

"You're in Nittle Grasper's recording room. " Ryuichi explained. "Tohma and I brought you here." He stood up fast and pushed the other singer down. "No you need to stay there. Tohma's gone to talk to you friends. He should be back soon."

Shuichi groaned. "What happened? I remember going to the vending machine to get something to eat but then I realized I didn't' have my wallet. I had left it at Yuki's and-" Just the name of the novelist brought tears to the pink-haired singer's eyes. "Wah! Yuki hates me now!"

Ryuichi had heard about this Eri Yuki but never had the 'honor' meeting him. Despite him being a very popular novelist and Tohma's brother in law the singer knew next to nothing about the man. He did however know how deeply in love Shuichi was with the novelist. "What makes you say that?"

Shuichi wiped his nose on the back of his sleeve. "He told me so himself. He said I lost the rough drought for his newest novel when I didn't."

"I see. What did he do?'

"He threw me out I-" Another coughing fit came on. After a minute Shuichi caught his breath and continued. "I slept in the park last night."

"That explains this illness then."

Ryuichi and Shuichi looked up to see Tohma 'K' and the other members of Bad Luck standing near the doorway. "There you are."

Hiro walked over and sat down on the corner of the couch that was not occupied by Shuichi. "Hey I was starting to wonder if you had snuck off in hopes to avoid finishing that song."

At the mentioning of the song Shuichi groaned loudly. "Oh no! I forgot about that!" he looked over and noticed for once K didn't have his piece pointed at him. But that didn't make the situation any easier. "Great now what am I going to do?"

"Well I'm sure some strings can be pulled right? If a member of a band does become ill wouldn't there be like an extension or something?" Hiro asked.

"Tohma tapped his finger against his lips. "I'm assuming this song you are referring to is the last one on your new album?"

"Yes. I'm nearly done too. J just need the last verse and it will be finished. But I hit a block this morning cause I was getting a nasty headache." Shuichi said.

"You weren't feeling good earlier?" K asked. "Why didn't you say something?"

Shuichi looked at his manager and opened his mouth only to have a coughing fit erupt from it. "Would you have kept your toys put away?"

"No but I would have backed off a little." K answered truthfully.

Everyone went quiet for a moment and the rumbling of Shuichi's stomach cut through the silence.

Hiro looked at his best friend. "You're hungry? Didn't you get anything to eat the vending machine?"

"I didn't get a chance. And even if I did I wouldn't have been able to get anything." Shuichi answered.

"Why not?" Fujisaki asked.

Shuichi looked away from the others and explained the events of the previous nights.

"So that's why you slept in the park. Mr. Yuki kicked you out?" Hiro asked.

Shuichi only nodded. "Now I'm not sure where I'm going to stay. I was hoping I might just stay at the studio at least until I can come up with something. else"

"You can stay with me." Ryuichi offered. "I live a lone so I get lonely sometimes."

Shuichi could feel is heart rise up in his throat. His idol, his hero, his god was offering him to stay with him. Living in the same place as the famous Ryuichi Sakuma. It had been beyond a dream come true. It had been a miracle. "Are you sure?"

Everyone turned to see Ryuichi clutching his favorite toy and giving the look that could give him any thing he wanted. "I'm sure. Plus it was Mr. Bear's idea not mine."

Tohma held back a chuckle. He knew his best friend enjoyed talking through the stuffed animal to hide his embarrassment when he didn't want to own up on his own ideas. Turning to Shuichi he cleared his throat. "Mr. Shindo. I think I'll be able to persuade the president to give you a day or two to finish that song. But before I do I need to go have a little talk with my brother in law."

A/N: Is that a cliffy? I'm not too sure. If you guys think so then J If not then I guess I'm getting out of touch lol. Well if I sparked anyone's interest 3 reviews= chapter 3!


	3. Brotherly Confrontation

A/N: Okay please place the blame for taking so freaking long with this chapter on lack of inspiration writer's block and life in general. I've been busy as hell. Also I apologize for the length of the chapter. I'm still suffering from writer's block.

Disclaimer: Me own them? in my dreams!

Chapter 3: Brotherly Confrontation

"You wanted to see me?"

Tohma looked up from his wine glass till his eyes met his brother in law's cold ones. "Erie you came. Please have a seat, would you care for a drink?"

"If you called me here for just a leisurely drink I'll take my leave right now Seguchi." Yuki said coldly. "Thanks to that idiot I'm way behind in my work."

"Actually that's the reason I called you." Tohma said his voice changing to give Yuki a feeling of just a twinge of fear if at all possible. "Now would you care for a drink?"

Yuki sighed as he took a seat and ordered a drink. "Make this quick."

Tohma took a sip from his wine glass before setting it down. "What exactly is your relationship status with Shuichi Shindo?"

Yuki nearly choked on his brandy when he heard the question. He took a moment to recover and looked at his brother I in law. "I really don't see if that's any business of yours but it's complicated."

"Do you still love him?" Tohma asked. "Or should I ask, did you ever love him?"

"Does it matter?" Yuki asked.

"So you won't care that Shindo ended up sleeping in the park and is coughing enough he is in high risk of damaging his vocal cords." Tohma said.

Yuki set his glass down. "What are you talking about?"

"Shindo told us you blamed him for your newest draft disappearing." Tohma said.

"Of course. I left earlier yesterday morning to meet with my editor and when I returned to my apartment the document was gone." Yuki answered draining his glass. "He was the only other person there, who else could have taken it?"

"Well, I'll have you know Shindo has a concrete alibi. He was out of town the entire day with his band and only returned quite late last night." Tohma. "I should know I witnessed his presence."

Yuki ordered a refill and took a sip. "Wait what are you talking about?"

"Shindo couldn't have taken your document when he was nowhere near your office when it was supposedly stolen." Tohma answered draining the last of his wine. "So if Shindo does lose his voice the blame could easily be put on you Eiri."

"Why do you say that Tohma?" Yuki asked.

"Because you're the one who drove him to sleep in the park." Tohma said. "He truly thinks you hate him now."

Yuki sighed deeply. "I don't hate him, I don't think I can. I was angry that night. I had been suffering from writer's block for the longest time and when I finally finished the first draft of my newest novel I had felt relieved. Finding it gone was quite overwhelming. I need a break from him and I am upset with him but I don't hate him."

"I understand Eiri. " Tohma offered a small smile to his brother in law.

"Where is Shuichi?" Yuki asked.

"He's staying at Ryuichi's now since he claimed you kicked him out for what I think he believes is for good." Tohma answered.

"I see. And is he really sick?" Yuki inquired.

"Do you really care Eiri?"

"Of course I do!" Yuki slammed his fist hard on the table causing the other occupants of the bar to jump in surprise. He ignored them and took another drink.

Unphased by his brother-in law reaction, Tohma shot him a look of doubt.

Yuki noticed and took another drink. "I may not look it but I do care about Shuichi. You know me better than anyone Tohma, better then my own sister even."

"That's true." Tohma agreed. "Now tell me Eiri what do you plan to do about this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want Shindo back? Or will you just consider him a thorn in your side?

"I think we should take a break from each other then see how things go. With him not around I hate to admit I'm enjoying the peace and quiet. I was actually able to get some work done and I managed to get over half my draft rewritten." Yuki admitted, "Though it was weird not hearing him last night."

"Whatever you think is best Eiri. Just remember you're the one holding this off." Tohma stood up. "Have a good night Eiri. I'll send your regards at least to Shindo when I see him again."

Yuki stayed at the table trying to take everything in, "Seguchi, Bad Luck is Nittle Grasper's greatest rival, why are you doing this for Shiuichi?"

Tohma stopped but didn't turn around, "Because I have respect for my competition. If Shindo isn't 100% then he is not fair competition." With that the blonde left his brother sitting alone.

Yuki finished his drink and headed out to his car reaching into his pocket in hopes to retrieve his pack of cigarettes but came up empty handed, "Great, what else could go wrong?"

Shuichi looked up at the building in awe. "Mr. Sakuma you, you live here?" For a moment his sore throat and throbbing temple was put on the back burner.

Ryuichi pouted as he climbed out the limo. "Shuichi please don't call me that. If you're going to be living with me then please act like my roommate and not my tenant as if you see me as your landlord."

Shuichi was slightly taken aback. It wasn't often Ryuichi Sakuma didn't act childish. "I'm sorry. It's just I feel I'm being disrespectful to you if I address you by your given name."

"Well Mr. Bear thinks you're being disrespectful for not doing as I've been asking you for months now." Ryuichi asked.

That was the Ryuichi Sakuma he had come to love and admire… 'Wait love? No no, that didn't come out right." Shuichi stood there contemplating on how the word 'love' and Ryuichi Sakuma had ended up in the same sentence. His headache was getting worse.

Ryuichi noticed something troubling the pinkette and took his hand into his own. "Let's get inside before anyone recognizes us." He pulled the younger boy with him into the building and the two took the elevator to the top floor. Ryuichi pulled out a key and opened the door. Once the two entered he waited for Shuichi to take it all in.

Shuichi looked around the penthouse apartment in awe. Sure Yuki had quite the place but this was amazing. "Wow…" he breathed before doubloing over from a coughing fit. "Oh my head." He groaned.

Ryuichi was at his side in a second, "I think we should get you into bed so you can rest up."

Shuichi was about to protest but found he couldn't considering how sore his throat had become. He nodded in response and followed his idol to the guest bedroom. "Thank you Mr. Saku- I mean Ryuichi-san."

"Please just Ryuichi." The childlike singer requested, "I'm going to make a few calls and I'll bring in some soup. You should probably get something in your stomach so you can take some medicine. But first get some rest if at all possible."

Shuichi looked down at his shorts and orange sweatshirt. "Uh-"

Ryuichi caught on quickly and walked out of the room returning minutes later with a simple pair of sleep pants and a white shirt. "They may be a tad big on you but I think it will work." He placed the clothes on the bed and then headed out of the room.

Shuichi quickly changed into the provided garments before climbing into the bed.

Ryuichi looked into the room to see his guest fast asleep and smiled. The other boy needed his rest. Shutting the door quietly he headed into his own room and dialed his best friend's number. "Tohma have you spoken to him yet?"

"Yes I have and to be honest I'm sure he's doubting his decision to kick Shindo out." Tohma answered.

"Shuichi doesn't deserve to be treated that way." Ryuichi stated.

"Ryu tell me something. Are you in love with Shindo?"

Ryuichi dropped the phone…

A/N: Yes another cliffy i'm so cruel. I'm sorry guys i can't help it. now I want everyone to vote where should I take it from here? RyuichixShuichi or YukixShuichi? let me know and of course 3 reviews= chapter 4!


	4. Late Nights Early Mornins

A/N: Okay everyone I'm not too sure about this chapter but I think it turned out pretty okay. I'll be doing one more round of voting. Will this story be RyuichixShuichi or YukixShuichi? you decide!

Disclaimer: Me own them? (looks down a manhole to check to see if hell has frozen over yet) Nope.

Chapter 4:Late evenings early mornings

The light from the laptop screen reflected off a pair of light ember eyes giving them a warm mysterious glow. The owner of said eyes covered his face with his hands as he felt the beginning of writer's block creep it's way into his subconscious. Yuki sighed deeply. Only two chapters left and he would be finished with the newest novel. After rewriting the novel from memory the novelist realized he had new ideas lodged in his imagination and other ideas that worked with the current story line. In fact he thought it was ten times better then the original draft.

After massaging the sides of his temple he realized how late it was getting and figured his lack of sleep may be the cause of his ideas becoming scarce. Fatigue was starting to set in considering he had been up all night prior in hopes to catch up with what he had lost on his writing. The deadline to hand in the draft was less then two days away and he still had to finish the document and go over it for any grammar mistakes, retype it print it then have his editor look over and approve it.

Deciding it would probably be best to call it a night or in his case since the sun was starting to peak up from the eastern horizon a day Yuki double saved his document not taking any chances and shut down his laptop before heading into his bedroom for some much needed rest. A he passed the vacant sofa he felt a twinge of guilt clutch his heart. Had he really driving Shuichi to sleep in the park? Surely the boy had been smart enough to go to a friends or at least a hotel. Glancing closer he noticed something in between the cushions of the sofa. Pulling the object out he realized it was Shuichi's phone charger… "If his charger's here his phone must have been."

Sleep completely forgotten Yuki was about to head to Ryuichi Sakuma's apartment but stopped for two reasons. One a yawn escaped his lips and his body basically told him he needed rest and two he had no idea where the lead singer of Nittle Grasper lived. Yuki felt another yawn escape his lips before deciding he would take a short nap then contact his brother in law to find out the singer's location. His excuse- not that he needed one of course- was he was dropping off the phone charger and some clothes for the idiot.

Ryuichi snuck into Shuichi's room and sat on the edge of the boy's bed. It was easy to see the rest and warmth from the blankets was doing wonders for his ill friend… Friend did he really only see the pinkette as just a friend? Or had he been lying to himself as well as his best friend.

_Ryuichi scrambled to pick his phone up. "Tohma why did you ask me such a question?"_

_"Ryu if you are in love with Shindou you need to stop. Shindo belongs with Eerie and you two are rivals. " Tohma said quietly. "It's basically set in stone. You are free to be his friend there is nothing wrong with that but a relationship between you two would be highly frowned upon."_

_"I care about Shuichi yes but I'm not in love with him." Ryuichi answered not trusting his own voice though. _

_"Ryuichi I know you're doubting yourself." Tohma said snapping Ryuichi out of his thoughts._

Ryuichi knew Tohma had been right. He was doubting himself but he wouldn't admit it at least not now. Noticing the light from sun peaking up from the horizion Ryuichi yawned and figured he would catch a quick nap before calling Tohma again and ask if they could cancel their recording session of Shuichi still wasn't feeling well. Whether the others liked it or not Ryuichi put his friends first before his career. He looked over at Shuichi to see the other singer clutch his pillow and let out a light snore causing him to chuckle. Ryuichi did think the other singer was very attractive and wasn't at all surprised that he had almost as many fans as himself. Sighing deeply the lead singer of Nittle Grasper headed to his room in hopes to squeeze in a nap before having to call Tohma again.

Tohma looked over in time to see the sun peak out from behind a cloud. A yawn escaped his lip and a questioned how much sleep his mind and body had actually been granted. Looking at the clock he realized it was going on 10 am. Rolling over to kiss Mika good morning he climbed put of bed. He picked up his phone to see no messages waiting for him . After setting the phone down a familiar ringtone echoed throughout the room. "Erie you have interesting timing." He murmured before answering. "Erie?"

"Oh good you are awake." Yuki said. "Look where does Sakuma live?"

"Ryuichi? Why is something wrong?" Tohma asked.

"If Shuichi is going to be staying there for a few days I figure he would need some clothes and his phone charger." Yuki answered.

"Hmm well if yhou don't mind stopping in at NG I could deliver the goods to Shindou." Tohma suggested.

"No it's okay I need to talk to him anyway." Yuki said.

"Erie are you sure it will be a good idea?" Tohma asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well Shindou wasn't exactly in the brightest of moods when he left with Ryuichi last night. He may still be feeling ill." Tohma answered.

Yuki hadn't thought of that. He knew it was partially his fault though but he wouldn't apologize outright. He just couldn't at least not right away. But he could find a way around a direct apology and deliver the charger and clothes. Besides that, Shuichi was still his lover and he had every right to see him under the weather or not. "I'll take my chances. "

Tohma sighed before giving the address. "I better go. Mika has just woken up."

"Okay and thanks again." Yuki said before hanging up. He looked at the address, "Not too far from here. I might as well get this over with." He walked to the spare closet where Shuichi kept his clothing and was surprised to find there were hardly any clothes there. Had he really never noticed the pink haired idiot didn't have much to his choice of wardrobe? Then again he never did pay too much attention to him. 'I'll have to change that.' After gathering a few outfits and stuffing them into a duffle bag along with the charger. Once he was sure he had everything he grabbed his keys and the paper he had written the address on before heading out to his car.

Shuichi felt his head begin to pound and his stomach go basically scream at him when he opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep with out anything to eat. Sitting up he groaned when the already developing headache started to become worse by what literally seemed like the second. Looking around he realized he wasn't in Yuki's apartment on his usually makeshift bed on the couch. For the 2nd time reality hit him but this time he pushed the tears back not wanting the pain in his head to increase anymore then it already was. Looking at the clock provided in the room he realized it was already almost 11am. "Oh no!"

Ryuichi leaned against the doorframe of his guest's room and chuckled lightly. "Ohayou Shuichi."

Shuichi looked up to see his idol looking him. "O-Ohayou Saku- I mean Ryuichi." He caught himself when he saw the look Ryuichi was giving him. He couldn't keep eye contact as he shut his eyes wincing when his head started throbbing.

"Why don't we get you something to eat then some pain killers." Ryuichi suggested. "I wanted to get you something to eat before but you seemed so exhausted I didn't have the heart to wake you up."

Shuichi smiled gratefully. "Arigatou."

"How is your throat feeling? Do you think you're up to do any recording?" Ryuichi asked.

Shuichi shook his head. True he hadn't coughed one since waking up but his throat still felt sore and raw. "I don't think so."

Ryuichi walked over and placed his forehead against Shuichi's causing the younger boy to blush profusely. "You don't feel too warm so you don't have a fever though. But we shouldn't take any chances. I'm calling Tohma and K and telling them you're taking the day off."

Shuichi found no reason to argue with that. He didn't have the strength or motivation to if he had wanted to.

Ryuichi smiled. "Just let me make the call then I'll get you some breakfast." With that he headed out of the room returning a few minutes later with two slices of toast with strawberry jam. "I figured I should get you something to eat first so you can take that medicine." He handed Shuichi the plate then placed a small bottle and a glass of water on the nightstand. "I'll just make the call then."

"Arigatou." He accepted the plate. "Itadakimasu!"

A few minutes later Ryuichi reentered the room. "Well I called Tohma and told him what's going on. Also he told me that Mr. Yuki is going to be stopping by."

Shuichi looked up at the sound of the other man's name and the expression on his face darkened. "Well when he gets here I don't want to see him."

A/N: Oh boy things are starting to go both ways. if you guys want me to continue 3 reviews= chapter 5!


	5. Massages, messages and music

A/N: Okay everyone I can't apologize enough for taking so long with this chapter. I had writer's block like you couldn't believe and even now I'm still suffering from it. I alos apologize for all the short chapters. To be perfectly honest I didn't think this story would be as popular as it is. Things will be taking a turn towards ShuichixRyuichi, but don't think I'm ruling out YukixShuichi just yet.

Disclaimer: Yeah, right me own them, what are you on and where can I get some?

Chapter 6: Massages messages and music

The tension was obvious in the air and Ryuichi looked at his pink-haired guest with concern in his eyes. "Shuichi why don't you want to see Mr. Yuki?"

Shuichi looked up. "After what he did why would I? As far as I know Yuki hates me now. He won't listen to me he blames all his problems on me and I'm sure he was just looking for the right excuse to kick me out of his apartment. Well as far as I'm concerned I'll leave his apartment and his life for good."

Ryuichi was taken aback by the other singer's choice of words and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Shuichi are you sure that's a wise choice? We all know how you feel about Mr. Yuki, we know how much you love him."

"It doesn't matter, he's never truly returned my feelings and he never will. " Shuichi argued. He averted his eyes not wanting this conversation to care out any longer

Ryuichi took the hint and could see this wasn't going to end well. "All right. I'll talk to Mr. Yuki when he gets here. You just finish eating and get some more rest."

"But I'm not tired." Shuichi protested even as another coughing fit started to build up in his chest.

"I didn't say you had to sleep." Ryuichi said smiling. "Here Mr. Bear will keep you company. I'm going to finish making a decent breakfast and wait for Mr. Yuki to show."

Shuichi watched as his idol stood up and made to leave the room. "Ryuichi?"

Ryuichi turned to look at Shuichi, "Yes?"

"Thank you."

Ryiuchi only smiled and nodded before heading out of the room and into the kitchen. Once he had finished breakfast he did his morning dishes and headed back into the bedroom to see Shuichi looking out the window. "You shouldn't be out of bed yet."

Shuichi turned around, surprised. "My muscles were starting to get stiff so I thought I'd just stand up for a few minutes. You know stretch a little."

"Are you sore?" Ryuichi asked.

"Well I did sleep on a park bench the other night, also Yuki's couch isn't the most comfy piece of furniture." Shuichi answered rubbing his neck to emphasis his point.

Ryuichi looked at his watch and then up at his guest. "Would you like me to help you with that?" If he calculated it correctly Mr. Yuki wouldn't be arriving for at least another fifteen minutes. That would give him enough time to at least start easing out his friend's soreness.

Shuichi gave him a skeptical look, "What exactly do you have in mind?"

"Well first you'll need to take your shirt off then lay face down on the bed." Ryuichi instructed. "After that you'll just need to tell me what does and doesn't feel good. I'll be right back." He headed out of the room and felt his face grow red when he realized how perverted his instructions had sounded to his own years. Brushing it off he headed to the bathroom to retrieve a bottle of coco butter lotion and returned to find Shuichi had followed his instructions. "Shuichi I'm going to have to straddle you to do this okay?"

Shuichi didn't respond and Ryuichi chanced it by sitting on the other boy's lower back. "I hope I'm not to heavy." He said half joking half serious. He then poured a fair amount of lotion into his hand and carefully set it on the boy's shoulder blades earning a gasp. "What's wrong?"

"It's cold!" Shuichi whined.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't warn you." Ryuichi said chuckling before slowly beginning to massage the other boy's back and shoulders.

Shuichi at first had no idea what his idol was up to but had a feeling he would be in good hands so he had obeyed. What happened however wasn't what he expected. "Ooh. That feels…" The knots in his back and shoulders were starting to melt away, or so it felt. He had never been given a massage before and he was enjoying every minute of it. So much that he almost didn't want Ryuichi to stop.

Ryuichi smiled. "I thought so." He then moved down the boy's back making sure to put just enough pressure to undo the knots that were evidently there. More then once Shuichi had responded to his touches with a whimper and a few times a moan had escaped the other boy's lips as well. He moved down further but was stopped when he heard a buzz. "That must be Mr. Yuki." He immediately felt Shuichi tense at the sound of the other man's name and he sighed. "I told you Shuichi, I'll take care of everything. Why don't you take a hot shower? The steam will help with your throat and nose and the water will sooth the rest of your muscles."

Shuichi smiled. "That's a good idea, that way you can give Yuki a legitimate excuse for me."

"You shouldn't need one." Ryuichi answered before climbing off Shuichi and exiting the room. "Towels are in the closet next to the tub, help yourself." He called over his shoulder. He reached his front door and even though he knew who it was he asked. "Yes, who is it?"

"Eiri, Yuki, I'm here to talk to Shuichi."

"Oh, well Shuichi's taking a shower. Is there another reason you came?" Ryuichi asked.

"Not that it's any of your business but I have Shuichi's phone charger and some clothes for him."

"Oh, then just a minute." Ryuichi pushed the button that opened the main door. "I'm number 23." Moments later there was a knock on his door. He opened the door and stepped back. "Come on in."

Yuki walked into the room with a duffle bag in hand. "You said Shuichi's in the shower?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, how is he feeling?" Yuki asked.

Ryuichi sat down on his sofa and looked up with a serious expression on his face. "Does it matter?"

"Of course it does." Yuki snapped not bothering to hide his irritation.

"Well his voice is still pretty weak and even after getting sleep in a comfortable bed." Ryuichi answered. "I've made sure he has had something to eat and medicine to help."

Yuki set the dufflebag down on the couch. "Well, do me a favor and let me know how he is after a few days. I need to get going."

Ryuichi said nothing as he watched Yuki let himself out of the apartment. Once the front door closed he reached into the duffle bag and pulled out what he guessed was a pair of pajamas and some clean boxers and socks before heading into the bathroom where he could hear the water still running. Ryuichi placed the clothes on the side of the vanity and stepped back out of the room.

Shuichi waited until the door closed completely before breathing a sigh of relief. He had barely managed to get undressed and into the shower which was still spraying scalding hot water. After adjusting the temperature he stepped under the spray and closed his eyes. He then could see Yuki appear in his thoughts. The expression on the blonde's face had been as cold as the meaning of his name and the eyes were very close to putting it to shame.

Why had he even asked Ryuichi about him? Yuki had never really cared about his wellbeing before, so why was be bothering to start now?

Once he was clean and after much delay he stepped out of the shower and changed into the new attire drying his hair as well as he could. He then proceeded to clean up after himself folding the borrowed clothes and tossing them into the provided hamper. When all things were said and done he stepped out of the bathroom. "Saku-Ryuichi?"

"I'm in here." Ryuichi called from a room two doors down.

Shuichi walked down the hall and into the room only to find Ryuichi sitting at a keyboard. "Oh I'm sorry."

Ryuichi turned his head and smiled. "No, its okay, come on in." He pointed to a stool off to the side. "If you're up for it, feel free to have a seat."

Shuichi did as told and took a seat on the stool. "Are you working on something?"

"Yep, a new song." Ryuichi said as he looked down at his keyboard and began to play a few notes and hummed a long with the music.

"I like that, that sounds nice."

"It will hopefully be a ballad. I've had the tune stuck in my head for the past few days." Ryuichi hummed the tune again. "I can't seem to come up with any lyrics."

Shuichi began to hum the tune as well and started to mutter something under his breath. He smiled as words began to form in his head but he kept his thoughts to himself. If he could finish the lyrics in his mind he planned to share them with Ryuichi. After all he owed him so much.

A/N: I promise the next chapter will be up sooner than this one was. I just hope everyone will forgive me for my absence and the length of this chapter. 3 reviews = chapter 7.


	6. Visits Lyrics and Decisions

A/N: Okay first off want to apologize for the lengthly update again. was busy with holidays and I developed (and am still suffering from) a cold. Before we get to the chapter I do need to let one of my newest reviewers Yoitelover2000 know that despite all the interesting 'suggestions' you gave this fic is a concrete ShuichixRyuichi story after all the votes that were given. Now a bit of a spoiler, i'm not saying there won't be any Yukixshuichi action but this will be focused mainly on Shuichi xRyuichi, I asked for the votes and this was the result. Also there have been questions regarding Ryuichis' behavior. I honestly thing if Ryuichi is truly worried about someone he will act more mature and since it's Shuichi that intensifies. Hopefully that's understandable. To everyone else thank you so much for all the reviews and please stick with me. I am so glad I can keep you all entertained and I do apologize for the lengths of the chapters. i don't get too much time to write. Well without further ado, here is chapter 6!

Disclaimer: I own a Gravitation keychain that is sitting next to my edward elric keychain, that's about it lol.

Chapter 6: Visits, Lyrics and Decisions

Hiroshi Nakano lightly knocked on the door of the vice president of NG studios and waited patiently to be answered. When he heard the okay he opened the door. "Excuse me Mr. Seguchi."

Tohma turned around in his desk chair so he was no longer facing the windows and smiled that all too devious smile of his. "Ah Mr. Nakano, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Hiro had never had any reason to confront his boss alone before so he had never had to face that overpowering aura the genius gave off. Now he understood why Mr. Sakano was the way he was around him before Mr Seguchi had given him the position as President of NG studios. "The other day you mentioned that Mr. Sakuma is taking care of Shuichi right now. Well I was just wondering if you had heard anything from him. I'm having trouble getting in contact with Shuichi and I want to see if he's doing okay."

Tohma smiled, "It has been a few days since they returned to the studio. Perhaps it would be best if we pay them a visit. Besides like Bad Luck, Nittle Grasper does have work to do on their newest album and where would either band be without the lead vocalists?" he stood up and walked around the desk. "If you like you may accompany me."

Hiro nodded, "Thank you."

The two headed out to the VPs' car and both climbed into the vehicle. The ride to their destination was silent seeing as how neither had anything to say to the other and as far as he was concerned Hiro was perfectly fine with that. He was still feeling highly intimidated by his boss. Once they had arrived at their destination Hiro followed Tohma into a large apartment building.

Tohma buzzed number 23 and waited patiently for an answer.

"Yes?"

"Ah, good, you're home. It's Tohma and Mr. Nakano-"

"Huh, what's Hiro doing here?"

"Hey you get back in bed, oh okay well finish up and then get back in bed."

The blonde and redhead looked at each other when they heard Shuichi's voice in the background. "Would be all right if we came up?"

"Of course the door will be unlocked so just let yourself in."

Tohma waited for the door to be buzzed open and he let himself and his tagalong into the building. Looking over he noticed the look of confusion on the guitarist's face. "Is there something wrong Mr. Nakano?"

"Um, correct me if I'm wrong Mr. Seguchi but didn't you ring the button for someone named, 'Takashi Sakumoto?" Hiro asked.

"Yes I did why-" Tohma began the caught on easily. "Oh, that is Ryuichi's alias. You see Ryuichi wished to stay in an apartment like everyone else but in order to keep the press and paparazzi from finding out his living coordinates he has to live here under a different name. The landlord knows who he is and agreed with the idea as to keep the rest of the tenants from being bombarded by press and paparazzi."

Hiro nodded, "I see, that makes sense." The two stopped in front of door number 23 and let themselves in as they were instructed earlier. Seconds later Tohma was nearly knocked over by a blur of brown and pink.

"Tohma!"

Tohma wrapped his arms around his best friend's waist. "It's good to see you again Ryuichi. You hadn't called so we decided to check up on you."

"Kumagoro wanted to spend alone time with Shuichi." Ryuichi said smiling.

"That's all very well but you should have checked in." Tohma lightly scolded the other man.

Hiro by this time had grown used to Mr. Sakuma's childish antics so the way the man was acting didn't faze him. '"Um where is Shuichi?"

"Oh he's in bed right now. I told him he needed to get more rest. You can go see him!" Ryuichi said. "He's in the 2nd door on the left."

Hiro nodded his head in thanks and headed towards the mentioned door. After knocking twice he let himself in and stopped when he saw Shuichi sitting up in bed with a notepad balanced on his knee. He had his eyes closed an was humming the newest tune for their album "So much for being sick."

Shuichi opened his eyes. "Hiro!"

Hiro walked over and sat down. "Don't get out of bed. If you're still sick you need to keep warm. How are you feeling?"

Shuichi set his notepad to the side. "I'm a bit better. I did have a fever the other day but Ryuichi helped me and it broke luckily. My voice isn't up to par to do any recording yet and I'm still coughing not as bad as I was before but I sti-"he was cut off when a round of coughs came from his mouth. Hiro reached over to hand his best friend the glass of water sitting on the table. He drank the water slowly and after a minute took a deep breath. "-self explanatory huh?" he set the glass down on the table and leaned back. "So how are things at the studio going? Are the others pretty mad that I'm not better yet?"

Hiro chuckled as he looked at his best friend. "Mr. Sakano's been a bit worried and he sends his best and Fujisaki has been working on a new piece which he plans to show you when you come back."

"What about K? How's he handling this?"

"As well as can be expected." Hiro said chuckling. "He's tempted to come over here and try to shoot the sickness out of you. Luckily Mr. Sakano talked him out of it."

Shuichi chuckled as well before sighing. "Still I feel bad for basically abandoning you guys like this."

Shuichi you didn't abandon us you can't exactly control when you get sick. No one blames you okay?" Hiro said reaching over to smack the pinkette lightly upside the head. He looked down at the notepad. "What's that?"

Shuichi looked down at the notepad as well. "Well I figured if I can't work on the songs vocally I might as well make up for it by working on them lyricall-lly."

"That's not even a word. Then again it's you so it's not much of a surprise." Hiro said laughing with Shuichi joining him seconds later. "I'm glad your sense of humor is still intact though."

The two friends sat in silence for several minutes before Shuichi cleared his throat. "Hiro, if I tell you something do you promise to keep it a secret?"

"Depends on what it is. I mean if I can get some juicy details-" Hiro cut himself of and busted out laughing. "Shuichi I'm kidding of course I'll keep it a secret. I mean I'm not your best friend for nothing you know."

Shuichi smiled and relaxed against his pillow. "Well the other day Ryuichi played an amazing song and without realizing it I started coming up with lyrics for it."

"Wait, are you saying you want to write a song with Ryuichi Sakuma?!"

"It's been a few days. What have you been doing?" Tohma asked sitting across from his best friend sipping the tea provided for him.

"Believe it or not I've been working while I'm not taking care of Shuichi." Ryuichi answered in a serious tone only used around Tohma. "I'm really starting to enjoy his company. In fact I'm thinking of asking him to move in with me permanently."

Tohma carefully set his teacup down and looked up at his best friend. "Are you sure that is a wise decision Ryu?"

"Why wouldn't it be? I'm not going to kick him out after he gets better since he has no where else to go." Ryuichi answered.

"He could easily find a place of his own or move back with his family or even with Mr. Nakano." Tohma suggested. "And there's no concrete proof that my brother in law wishes for Shindou to be away from him for good."

"Tohma after what he did to Shuichi, I'm not sure I'm comfortable with letting Mr. Yuki have Shuichi back. He's hurt him too many times." Ryuichi said, "But I guess it's up to what Shuichi wants to do. I plan to talk to him tomorrow. I think he should be over the worse of his illness and should have a clear head to think."

Tohma looked down at the tealeaves in his cup. Despite being more western than Japanese Ryuichi did know how to make a good cup of tea. "Well whatever he decides, both of hyou are do back in the studio soon. There's only so long that the deadline can be extended before we have to cancel the release altogether."

Ryuichi sighed. "I know, Tohma and like I said before I haven't been slacking off I am actually working when he's resting. I already have some new ideas for a few new songs but no lyrics as of yet."

Tohma smiled and stood up, "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it Ryu. Now I want you to call me tomorrow and tell me what Mr. Shindou decides."

Ryuichi said nothing as he stood up and headed towards Shuichi's room. "Shuichi you need to get some more rest put that away."

Shuichi's head shot up and the notepad disappeared in a matter of milliseconds. "I'd give you a hug Hiro, but I don't know if what I have is contagious."

Hiro chuckled and turned his face away from Shuichi's before pulling him into a quick one-armed hug, "I think I can risk it." He stood up and headed out of the room stopping only to look at Ryuichi, "You do anything to hurt him-" His threat was cut off when he noticed a strange look in the vocalist's eyes. "I'll talk to you later Shuichi."

The two vocalists watched as their best friends left before looking at each other. "Sorry about that, but Hiro's pretty protective of me."

Ryuichi waved it off, "No worries, it's good to have friends like that." He walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I just hope you know you can add me to that list of friends if you want."

Shuichi smiled and nodded. He had always admired Ryuichi Sakuma and even being in his presence used to mean the whole world to him. Now after knowing the other singer this long he felt comfortable being around him and he liked it. "Thank you Ryuichi."

"So how was Mr. Shindou?" Tohma asked as he pulled up in front of NG.

"Shuichi still needs a day or so more to recover but when I went into his room he was writing lyrics or trying to so at least he's making an effort to continue helping the group." Hiro answered honestly. He couldn't very well say what the lyrics were for and who knew, maybe the pinkette's idea could come in handy, only time could tell though. "thanks for letting me go with you, Mr. Seguichi."

"It was no trouble. If you can see yourself in, I have to make a phone call, please excuse me." Tohma said as he climbed out of his car with Hiro following suite. He waited for the redhead to be out of earshot before dialing the number for his desired call. After a minute someone answered. "I'm sorry if I'm calling at a bad time, but I have a question. What will you do if Shindo decides not to return to you?" No surprise Tohma was answered by the sound of clattering on the other end of the line. "That's what I thought…"

A/N: okay i'Im pretty sure you guys know what happened. But either way how is it all going to turn out? I'll update as soon as I can. 3 reviews= chapter 7!


	7. Author Note important please read!

A/N: Hey everyone, just letting you know that I am going to be deleting this story and rewriting it to make it even better. I'm not liking how it's going and I believe I can do better than this. i did however want to let my readers to know so they wouldn't think the story was gone. It will take a bit to get the whole rewrite done and there will be somethings similar to the original but please be patient with me. If anyone would like to be informed when I will be posting the newest chapter please let me know via pm if you can. I plan to keep the story up for a few more days to receive reviews or an requests.


	8. Repeat of Authors note please read!

A/N: Hey everyone, just letting you know that I am going to be deleting this story and rewriting it to make it even better. I'm not liking how it's going and I believe I can do better than this. i did however want to let my readers to know so they wouldn't think the story was gone. It will take a bit to get the whole rewrite done and there will be somethings similar to the original but please be patient with me. If anyone would like to be informed when I will be posting the newest chapter please let me know via pm if you can. I plan to keep the story up for a few more days to receive reviews or an requests.


	9. Crucial author note please read

A/N: Hey everyone I know there's a few people waiting for an update on this either a continuance or notice of the rewrite. I will say it's still a go. But I want to watch the entire series over again first and read up on the manga a little more before I do. I actually lost interest in it for a while so I wanna refuel my inspiration before I attempt the rewrite. However it will be a bit before I'm able to watch the series again and read the manga since I'm workin a lot more these days and will be taking a trip soon so I really won't have access to do it. I hope you all will look forward to the rewrite and I would like a vote, who would like me to just continue with what I have now and who thinks I should do the rewrite. Please let me know in a review and keep in mind if no one does vote or comments on this note I will not continue the story at all. I need to know if I should put my efforts in writing the story because I don't write for myself I never have.


	10. The chances of love range from

A/N: Okay since I'm so desperate to get this chapter out but have limited ideas for it this will be the shortest chapter in my history of chapters. Please forgive the length. I promise to my readers the chapters following will be longer. I hit a huge writer's block again. But I hope you all will forgive me. And thank you to all who have stuck with me for this story. It makes me so happy! Also I will be deleting the author notes but when I do if I update the story again this site won't show when it happens. So if you want me to let you know when it is updated again let me know in a review please!

Disclaimer: I don't even own my keychain anymore (pouts) can't get any clearer than that.

Chapter 8: Chances for love range from low to high.

Yuki needed a drink. No he needed 5 drinks. No better yet he wondered if there was a pill he could take that would make him drunk in seconds. He had been so focused on finishing his novel, which was thankfully now in the hands of his editor pending approval that he hadn't even thought of how his life would be like without the presence of a certain pink-haired idiot. By this time he had picked up his phone and had it placed at his ear.

"Eiri, you need to decide if you're going to try to win Mr. Shindo back." Tohma said to him over the phone.

"That's not a decision that's so easily made Tohma." Eiri said quietly. "I know a part of me wants him back. But I'm adjusting to the quietness around here. But at times it feels a little too quiet."

"He's had quite an affect on you then." Tohma said softly. "Eiri , whatever you choose to do, do it quickly. Mr. Shindou may be looking elsewhere for inspiration in love songs."

Yuki rolled his eyes at the pun but then caught on to the meaning. "Tohma, you're not saying he's-"

"I'm only pointing out the possibility you may not be the only one he can feel this way about." Tohma pointed out. "I mind my own business unless it affect your or the company and this is a situation that involves both parties."

"Tohma, have you talked to him?"

"Not personally no, but I observe more from the sidelines than the average person. I will say from what I can tell it is not going to be easy for you to fully win back his heart." Tohma said, "You hurt him deeply Eiri, and you know I'm not one for taking sides, but I don't blame him for being upset."

Yuki sighed and fell back against his couch. He knew he had hurt the other boy but hadn't intended for Shuichi to feel like he was hated. "I'm going to talk to him."

"When exactly do you plan to do that?"

"When he's better. I don't want him to think I'm trying to take advantage of the fact that he's not clear headed enough to make any decisions." Yuki said.

"Would you like me to help you arrange a meeting? He may not be very keen on speaking with you." Tohma suggested.

"Since I know you're right I may have to take you up on that offer. But I think I should wait until the day after tomorrow."

"I have no arguments with that Eiri but may I ask why you are putting it off till then?"

"Because I have a meeting with my editor tomorrow. I'd go over today but I'm already settled in for the night. Besides I asked Sakuma to keep me updated on Shuichi's health. He's still not feeling to good or so he told me."

It was true, as requested Ryuichi had kept him informed on Shuichi's status as per his request. He didn't want to admit it but he almost felt jealous of the lead singer of Nittle Grasper for being able to spend that close quality time with Shuichi. But still he wasn't' sure if he would have been willing to actually look after Shuichi when he was sick like this. Oh he would have given him medicine and allowed him to sleep in the bed with him, well actually he would take the couch to avoid catching whatever it was Shuichi was sick from. But he wouldn't have done anything else.

"Well if you would like me to arrange a meeting let me know. I need to go." Tohma said snapping Yuki out of his thoughts.

"Okay thank you." Yuki said "Have a good night Tohma." He flipped his cellphone shut and walked over to grab a beer from his fridge. He didn't drink often but this was one of the times he would make an exception.

Ryuichi locked the door to his home studio and made his way towards Shuichi's room. The door was ajar so he knocked and peeked in. "Hey are you awake?"

Shuichi looked up from his lying position. "I just finished up a nap to be honest. Why?"

"Well I figured you'd like to do something besides be in bed. You should probably get up anyway so your legs don't lose feeling." Ryuichi said.

"Did you have someplace particular in mind?' Shuichi asked kicking off his covers.

"Well there's going to be a scary movie on. I want to watch it but I don't want to be alone." Ryuichi answered. "Mr. Bear gets scared too."

Shuichi moved to he was sitting up. "So we'll go out to the living room then and watch a movie?"

"If you want to." Ryuichi said.

Shuichi smiled. "Okay, let's go!" he followed his idol out to the living room where the two sat down on the couch a bowl of popcorn in front of them and the tv going with a movie that seemed promising. The two had jumped occasionally and laughed at the rare humorous parts.

As the climax of the film seemed to draw near the two boys were nearing the tv engrossed in the movie both not knowing what was about to happen. As the killer popped out from behind a tree Ryuichi felt Shuichi practically jump into his arms.

Their new positions was now Ryuichi on the edge of the couch with Shuichi sitting on his lap his arms wrapped around his waist and his face buried in the older singer's shoulder. Shuichi slowly looked up and for several moments neither boy moved.

But then Ryuichi did something he knew he shouldn't do.

Something he knew was practically forbidden.

Something he should have done a long time ago.

Ryuichi leaned in and captured Shuichi's lips with his own.

At first Shuichi was taken by surprise but nevertheless he returned the kiss. Everything under the sun was screaming at him to push Ryuichi away but his heart had told him to kiss back.

The kiss deepened when Ryuichi slowly pushed Shuichi down til they were both lying on the couch. After several moments they broke apart breathing heavily. Ryuichi finally came to his sense and scrambled off the other singer. "Shuichi I-" he ran towards his music studio slamming the door shut leaving Shuichi dazed.

"What the hell just happened?"

A/N: Yeah, I'm cruel I know. Again very sorry for the length adding to my writer's block is' almost 79 degrees Fahrenheit in my apartment so it's not exactly easy to think. Now as mentioned before 3 reviews = chapter 9 and if you want to know if I have updated let me know in your review because the site itself will not say if it has been.


	11. Don't Judge Me'

A/N: Okay I know it's been a while and I hope that I still have readers. I apologize for the length once again but it is longer than my last chapter! Also if any of the characters seem well out of character please keep in mind I wrote this chapter in one shot between the hours of 5am and 9am in the same morning.

Disclaimer: The closest thing to owning them is my cover to the ending theme lol. Otherwise me no own, so you no sue!

Chapter 9: 'Don't judge me'

Shuichi stared at his temporary roommate's locked studio door utterly stunned. What the hell had just happened? Why was his heart beating so fast? He reached up to see if he still had a fever and to his relief his forehead felt normal temperature.

He reached up and touched his lips with the tip of his fingers still feeling the kiss lingering on them. It hadn't been anything like the kisses he had been lucky enough to get from Yuki. Yuki's kisses while gentle in a sense were a bit more firm and demanding. But the way Ryuichi had kissed him just now it was it couldn't be put it into words. He felt the need to figure it out and the only way to do that would be to kiss Ryuichi again but no, that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Ryuichi had run from him without an explanation. True he was only on the other side of the door but the amount of distance didn't matter to the pinkette it was the reasoning behind it. He looked at the clock on the wall to see it was nearly 10:30 at night. If he was lucky his best friend' wouldn't be asleep yet. Walking into his no the guest bedroom he quickly changed out of the borrowed pajamas placed them along with the other borrowed clothing and quickly put on his own clothes. He found the lyrics sheet he had been writing on the day he had gotten sick glanced over the lyrics and moved to crumple the paper up and toss it in the trash.

But something stopped him. He had to at least thank Ryui- no Mr. Sakuma for his help and hospitality so he used the pen he had been writing with earlier-no having any idea where that notebook was- and wrote a short to the point note and placed it on the desk side table under the lamp. He closed the door to the room quietly and looked towards the direction of the home studio and found the door still closed. With a sigh he grabbed his bag of belongings from the closet shouldered them then headed out of the building with no intentions of going back.

Pulling out his cell he dialed a number from heart and after 3 rings someone picked up. A few words were exchanged and the receiver of the call agreed to meet him at the halfway pointing ten minutes. Shuichi allowed his feet to drag as he walked to the bridge and when he reached his destination he waited until he could hear the sound of a motorcycle. No words were exchanged as the driver handed him the spare helmet and the pinkette climbed on the back and wrapped his arms around the other man's waist.

Hiro could tell just by the grip from his best friend that it would probably be a good idea to drive around a little. The night air was warm and he had a full tank. Revving the engine a little he headed out towards one of the main roads with no particular destination in mind. He figures a long detour back to his apartment would be the perfect thing and he couldn't be more right. Only the sound of the engine did the talking between the two best friends.

Ryuichi couldn't believe it. Why did that kiss, that feeling of Shuichi in his arms have to feel so damn good? He had always tried to see things with a humorous happy angle. But the way his heart was feeling at that moment he couldn't be childish or giggly happy. He pulled Mr. Bear close to him and held him tightly having left him in the studio despite claiming earlier that all three of them should watch the movie.

A dry chuckle escaped his lips followed by a shuddering sigh. He had put himself into a position that he knew he would have to face sooner or later. Rising to his feet he walked over to his keyboard and began to press a few notes. He wasn't as talented as Noriko or Tohma but he knew how to play despite the fans believing he was only the vocalist of Nittle Grasper.

When no inspiration came he moved from the bench and decided to face his demons. Holding Mr. Bear tightly to his chest Ryuichi unlocked the studio door and walked out heading towards Shuichi's room. The door was shut but he lightly tapped on it and slowly opened it only to find the room empty. A wave of panic entered his mind and he ran towards the closet where he had let Shuichi store his belongings only to find the bag and clothes gone. He ran back into the room and looked on the bedside table. Under the lamp was a piece of paper. Unfolding it be read the contents and as he read he felt his eyes begin to mist over.

_Dear Mr. Sakuma_

_I cannot thank you enough for your help and hospitality_

_But I am afraid I wore out my welcome quite a while ago._

_After what happened tonight I am afraid I am leading you on_

_and that is the least of my intentions. With everything that happened_

_between Yuki and myself I am not sure if I can trust my heart right now._

_Please keep in mind that I am not upset about the kiss. I did enjoy it_

_But my feelings- I just need time to think and I can't when I'm around you._

_Thank you again and if anyone asks where I am just tell them I'm safe._

_Forever grateful_

_Shuichi_

Ryuichi noticed between the lines there was more writing on the other side and he turned it around to find halfway finished lyrics. He read over them and as he did be thought to the melody he had been working on the past few days. It had a ballad type feel one of the few for Nittle Grasper. He walked back to his studio and sat at his keyboard. Softly he began to play and sing the lyrics written on the paper….

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hiro stopped in front of a local koubini and killed the engine. "I'm going to pick up something to drink, do you want anything?"

Shuichi climbed off the bike, "Um I don't have any money on me right now-"

"You idiot it's on me. Come on. You're probably hungry too. My place doesn't have much to eat right now so let's grab a bento and head to our park." Hiro said ruffling his best friend's hair, "We can lay on the grass and just chat way for the next hour or just watch the stars okay?"

Shuichi smiled, his first genuine smile in what seemed like forever and nodded, "Sounds good, thanks Hiro."

Hiro chuckled as he pulled the keys from the ignition pocketed them and led Shuichi into the koubini, "Go ahead pick out a bento for both of us. You know what I usually get. I'll get us the drinks."

When their purchases were made they headed back out and climbed back onto the bike. The engine revved again and Hiro mentally mapped out the route from their currently location to the park and within ten minutes they reached their destination. Killing the engine again Hiro climbed off and reached for the bags of goodies. The two headed towards the bunch of trees where they would often sit together and just talk. Hiro took off his light jacket and set it to the side as the two of them began to eat having given thanks for the food.

Shuichi ate from his bento slowly not wanting to risk getting sick again after only just recovering. His throat was still a little achy but his fever had gone and he didn't feel tired anymore just confused. He looked over at Hiro and smiled. His best friend for nearly a decade it seemed like. The two had been inseparable since they had first met and in his heart the lead singer of 'Bad Luck' hoped that would never change

Once they finished eating Hiro rolled up his jacket and used it as a makeshift pillow lying down on the soft grass and looking up at the surprisingly viewable stars. He lightly grunted when he felt Shuichi rest his own head on his chest and smiled faintly. "You know I'm ready to listen if you need to talk."

Shuichi's sigh was so dramatic it shook his entire body, "You won't judge me?"

"Not even if you give me a reason to." Hiro promised. "Now come on out with it. I know there's something bothering you. You only go quiet like this when you're upset. Did Mr. Sakuma treat you badly or something?"

Shuichi sat up fast and turned to face the redhead., "No, no nothing like that believe me. It's just, I'm scared right now, scared and confused."

"About what?"

"About my feelings for Yuki and Mr. Sakuma." Shuichi answered quietly.

The silence following the answer was surprisingly welcoming as Hiro pulled Shuichi's head back down on to his chest and gently ran his fingers through the smaller boy's hair. It was a simple gesture but enough to calm his best friend down if only for a short time. "I'm not going to tell you what to do, only that I will support you and whatever decision you make. All I ask in return is one thing."

Shuichi turned his head now curious, "What's that?"

"No matter what you choose just make sure it won't effect the band itself. I'm not talking about just the music and the industry I mean the bond we share." Hiro requested. "You're the whole heart and soul of Bad Luck and we need you okay?"

Shuichi smiled as he turned his head and gazed up at the stars. "Don't worry Hiro I won't let it happen."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Tohma fished out his cellphone from his pocket and pressed speed dial 3. In minutes someone answered and the vice president of NG didn't waste any time. "What the hell did you do?"

A/N: Yeah I know I'm cruel! Now that I have a goal in mind I will be able to continue without hesitation now! If anyone wants me to continue 3 reviews = chapter 10!


	12. A tearful melody

A/N: Okay everyone sorry about the length for this one. I've had a lot on my mind and haven't been able to focus to much on this story. As you can see I'm still continuing it and next chapter things are going to heat up. I needed to have a sort of filler first before we got to the really good stuff. Next chapter is going to be longer I promise. Also if Ryuichi or Tohma seem out of character remember we don't really know how those two are around each other behind closed door. And since Tohma is really close to Ryuichi, (not as close as he is to Eiri) but close enough in my opinion, he would be one of the only few people who can comfort him. Okay I've blabbed enough, on to the chapter!

Disclaimer: I'm claiming no ownership. I can barely make rent!

Chapter 10 Tearful Melody

Tohma stood outside his best friend's apartment door and knocked for the third time. When he once again received no answer he pulled out the copy of his key for the residence and let himself in only to be greeted by the sound of music coming from one of the back rooms. He closed the door and locked it before heading towards the music filled room and let himself in. The sight before him caused him to lose his composure for only a second but it was second too long in his opinion.

"Ryuu-chan."

Ryuichi was hovered over the piano his eyes blank as his finger ran over the keyboard playing the same scales as if he had been trying to imitate a recording stuck on the same few seconds. He was also muttering, no singing words under his breath but kept repeating the same phrase. He didn't even acknowledge Tohma's presence.

The vice president of NG studios walked over to his closest friend and grabbed his hand stopping the music and plunging the room in complete silence soon disrupted by the sound of faint sobs. Moments later Tohma was holding the singer of Nittle Grasper in his arms stroking his back. He thought back to the phone conversation he had shared with the sobbing man and didn't blame him in the least for breaking down like this.

_"What the hell did you do?" Tohma asked._

_"I kissed Shuichi." Ryuichi answered. "Tohma I know what you told me and I know it was wrong but I couldn't stop myself. I couldn't-"_

_"Ryuichi listen to me. You made a mistake. You did something you can't take back and now you've only just made things worse. Shindo belongs with Eiri. Those two need to be together. My brother-in-law needs someone to keep him from falling back into depression." Tohma said_

_"Isn't that why you're so close to him? I always thought Mr. Yuki only loved you and maybe his brother and sister." Ryuichi pointed out._

_"You know there is more than type of love. I am only able to give him one type the same with Mika and Tatsuha. Only Shindo can give him the type which will allow his heart to be cared for." Tohma explained._

_"Then I guess I will never know what it's like to be in that situation."_

Ryuichi had cut the call before Tohma had been given the chance to respond. Tohma had made his way over to his friend's apartment and was now holding him close rubbing circles around his back. Only two people saw this side of Tohma and one of him was currently embraced in his arms. He removed his gloves and cupped Ryuichi's tearstained cheeks with his bare hands.

"Tohma I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Ryuichi cried. I want to forget him. I know I shouldn't have done what I- he took a deep breath, "Help me forget him."

Tohma knew he would regret this later but he stroked Ryuichi's cheeks and sighed deeply, "Do you want to go back to America?"

Ryuichi shook his head, "I can't leave the group. I can't leave you. I need you Tohma. But I also need Shuichi. I think I love him but I don't know. I'm so confused. Please, please I don't-"

Tohma sighed deeply and placed a kiss to the vocalist's forehead. "Ryu what do you want to do?"

Ryuichi wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at his closest friend with an expression of plea. "Tohma do you love me?"

"You know I do, Ryu and you and Eiri are the only people I'll do anything for." Tohma said quietly.

"Then I want to forget. I want to forget my feelings for Shuichi." Ryuichi requested.

Tohma sighed as he looked out of the corner of his eye noticing a sheet of paper with writing on it. "Ryu, what is this?"

"It's Shuichi's. He started writing it but he didn't finish it. I think he was going to throw it away but I-" Ryuichi shook his head, "I could never let a song as amazing as this go unfinished. I think this is his best work. I've already got most of the melody worked out for it."

"Is that what you were playing when I arrived?" Tohma asked as he turned Ryuichi around so he was facing the keyboard again. "Will you let me hear what you have so far?"

Ryuichi nodded faintly and closed his eyes before moving his hands over the keys. After a few bars of an introduction he began to sing. His voice was low and soothing as he let the lyrics draw past his lips till he stopped playing and looked over. "That's all Shuichi wrote. I've been trying to continue it but I just can't seem to figure out what else he was trying to say in the song."

"Well maybe you need to come up with your own ending to the song. I can't guarantee it will be a good idea to finish it since Mr. Shindou is the one who started those lyrics in the first place." Tohma said quietly. But if you want to finish it you can. And if you want to record it we can use the studio to do so. But unless Mr. Shindou gives you permission we can't release it on any of our singles or albums."

"I don't want to. I want to record it with Shuichi. It would be a special single track for the fans. After that I want to forget him. " Ryuichi said.

"If that's what you want Ryu then I'll see what I can do." Tohma said pulling his best friend back into his arms. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of the brunette's lips, "Just let me take care of things okay?"

Ryuichi nodded as he sighed deeply. He knew Tohma would understand. Tohma knew him better than anyone even himself. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. "Tohma will you stay with me tonight?"

"Mika is visiting her parents so it shouldn't be a problem. I'll stay." Tohma agreed as he released his hold on Ryuichi and led the singing brunette out of the studio picking up a forgotten Mr. Bear and led him into the bedroom, "Get changed." He followed his own orders pulling out the spare pair of pajamas from the side dresser and changed while Ryuichi changed in the bathroom. Once they were both donned in their nighttime attire they climbed under the blankets and Ryuichi immediately snuggled against Tohma Mr. Bear squeezed between the two of them.

"You'll be here when I wake up right?" Ryuichi asked.

Tohma chuckled as he placed another kiss on the brunette's head smiling faintly. "Yes, Ryu I will be here. But you need to start work again. Tomorrow we are going back to the studio and you have quite a few recording sessions to make up for."

Ryuichi pouted. "Okay as long as Mr. Bear can sing with me too."

"Of course it wouldn't be a true Nittle Grasper song without the amazing vocal talent of Mr. Bear." Tohma said knowing it would be the right thing to say. "Now hush you need to sleep okay?"

Ryuichi nodded holding back a yawn. "Thank you Tohma." His eyelids flickered shut and soon he had fallen into what Tohma hoped was a peaceful slumber.

Hiro quietly strummed the strings on his guitar allowing a soft soothing melody flow from the instrument. He remembered a slowed down version of 'Sleepless Beauty' seemed to have the power to lull his best friend asleep. The irony of it made the red-head chuckle. A song with the word 'sleepless' in the title had the ability to make someone fall asleep. Then again, Shuichi was quite the oddball so it wasn't too surprising.

Glancing over he could see the pinkette had indeed fallen sleep on his bed. After they had returned from the park Shuichi had insisted he sleep on the floor but Hiro had told him either he get his butt on the bed or neither of them would be sleeping. To his surprise the lead singer of their group didn't argue and had crawled under the blankets.

"Play for me Hiro, please?"

It had been ages since Shuichi had wanted him to just play so he knew it was something the other boy needed. Music always seemed to make the other boy feel better and once Shuichi had finally fallen sleep Hiro had decided to keep playing a few minutes longer, just to make sure. When he could hear a faint snoring coming from the bed he placed his guitar into the case set up his futon and clicked off the light. It was going on 4am and had it been any other day the both would have been expected in the studio on a few short hours but Hiro knew that Shuichi would need at least another day or two to sort things out. And he planned to be with him each step of the way.

A/N: Yep I know it's not the best but I tried! Next chapter things are going to take a huge turn. I only hope you guys won't kill me for what I have planned! Also the song that's mentioned in this chapter I will be adding in one of the future chapters. I like Ryuichi have to finish it first lol. 3 reviews = chapter 11!


End file.
